


I Did NOT Have A Crush On That Wizard

by evelyndepp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelyndepp/pseuds/evelyndepp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry can't keep his nose out of other people's things, Draco tries to save his face and Narcissa is having the time of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Did NOT Have A Crush On That Wizard

"From all the things that i've ever taught you, love, getting rid of unwanted wrinkles was certainly not aimed at such an early stage of your life".

 

Draco only huffs and sprawls some more across the humongous sofa, face twisted in the most dramatic state of indignation Narcissa's seen her son display in a while. She sighs and goes to sit behind him.

 

"Besides, i imagined you didn't have secrets from each other, or was i wrong?"

 

" _Secrets_!", Draco squeaks and quickly sits bolt upright, only to fall back into the cushions a moment later. "This isn't about _secrets_!"

 

"What is it about, then?"

 

"Mother-and-son confidentiality, of course!"

 

Narcissa does her best impression of a sympathetic smile and reaches for him, gentle, to brush a lock of hair from his eyes.

 

"I admit that i haven't considered a possibility of you wanting to keep that piece of information to yourself. Frankly, i was almost certain he already...."

 

" _MOTHER_!" Draco sits up again, eyes wide, and throws his hands in the air, "He's an oblivious git! I could've successfully avoided that subject for the rest of my life without him knowing, and then you... you....", he seems to choke on his own words and falls silent, huffing in short breaths.

 

"Love," Narcissa starts, amusement growing by seconds, "I hardly imagine it to be possible, considering the route your relationship has taken. Someone would've eventually mentioned it at one point or another. Greg, Pansy, Theo, anyone. Genuinely, i'm surprised no one had informed him before i...."

 

"... _OUTRIGHT TOLD HARRY POTTER THAT I USED TO HAVE A RAGING CRUSH ON HIM!_ "

 

Narcissa can't help it, she snorts. Which, in hindsight, might not have been her greatest move, because Draco seems to be on the verge of tears now.

 

She sighs.

 

"Draco, sweetheart.. Has it occured to you that maybe the idea of you liking Harry for a while wasn't as surprising to him as you think it was? All in all, it's only natural when people have feelings for each other for some time before they get together. Your father... "

 

".. did _NOT_ have a pile of photographs of you which he'd been secretely collecting for years!"

 

There. He said it. Seeing her son's cheeks burn a flaming red, Narcissa has to physically stop herself from grinning from ear to ear.

 

"Well, i couldn't really remember every single thing you had in your bedroom, could i? Harry was kind enough to help me sort through your things so it would be easier for you to pack before you move in together. He also got a hold of that box first, so i had to somehow explain why, exactly, you had a collection of photographs of him from various years of his school life, taken without his consent by a self-proclaimed Hogwarts reporter".

 

"It's not a _collection_ ", Draco mumbles, the color of his cheeks now faded into slight pink, "it was a necessary measure one had to take while keeping a close eye on one's arch-enemy".

 

Narcissa wisely chooses not to remind him of phrases like  _raging crush_ flying around just a minute ago.

 

"I'm sure Harry doesn't think of you any less, dear, whatever your reasons might have been at the time. If anything, i imagine you'll be surprised if you prod into the same territory regarding him, the next time he brings the topic up".

 

"What's that supposed to..", Draco starts and promptly shuts up as the flames in the fireplace of the Malfoy Manor's dining room break out and, seconds later, throw a thoroughly dishevelled ( _yes_ , even more than usual) Harry Potter onto the carpet.

 

Narcissa watches Draco quickly run a hand through his hair, straighten his (which, she suspects, used to be Harry's) dress shirt and march towards his lover, pulling him up and making a show of fussing over him. Harry, in his turn, immediately adopts his best love-struck expression Narcissa has been spotting on him from the get go of this relationship. She observes them for a while, Draco brushing off the ashes from Harry's t-shirt while quitely whispering something directly in his ear. Harry snorts and unashamedly nuzzles Draco's neck.

 

She thinks it's best for her to go now, to give the boys some privacy until Harry comes and greets her on his own. She slips out of the room, closing the door behind her, and goes to write a letter to Colin Creevey. Any family, she muses, needs a trusted photographer at hand, and Mr Creevey certainly looks like the man for the job.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post going around, suggesting that Draco wouldn't be Draco if he didn't use Colin's obsession with taking pictures of Harry to his advantage. Which is just too real. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> http://margaryes.tumblr.com/


End file.
